Why Me?
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Post AWE Oneshot. Will has his doubts about where he stands in his life and the lives of those around him.


Disclaimer: Nothing you see here is owned by me save for the idea behind it.

I haven't posted anything new in a little while now. This was just a little idea that came to me yesterday and though it's a little sad I hope you enjoy it. I tried my hardest to stay in character for Will.

Will is Will (of course) and William is their son.

* * *

It was many hours past sundown and everyone was asleep in the Turner household save for one person. He sat in the main room, on the couch. Proper sleep was something that had evaded him for so long that he wasn't used to it anymore. He couldn't sleep for more than an hour before he was awake and alert for the remainder of the night. Will Turner knew that his entire sleep cycle would probably never be the same again but there wasn't anything he could really do about it.

The hours he'd spend awake, his mind wandered far away from the here and now to wonder things he never thought about before. Footsteps however alerted him to someone approaching. Will quickly put his head back and pretended to be fast asleep.

"Will?"

It was Elizabeth. He didn't really want to worry her. It wasn't her fault that he was having problems. It was just so hard to adjust to life back on land. Here he was just Will Turner again. A face in the crowd. There wasn't anything special about Will that someone hadn't already done. But there...

"Will? Are you awake? (yawn) Why aren't you in bed?"

He heard her step into the room and let out a quiet breath. Will pretended to breathe deeply and he turned his head so that she'd possibly leave him alone.

"Will I know you're awake like you've been awake every night this week." He could almost hear her putting her hands on her hips and staring at him. Slowly he raised his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "Come back to bed Will, please."

"I would Elizabeth. It's just that I'm not very tired and..."

"Not tired? But you fell right to sleep after..."

"I know," he said quickly, "I know. It's just that, since I came back, sleep's sort of evading me."

Elizabeth walked over and took a seat on one of the armrests. She wrapped an arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh Will, why didn't you say anything before?"

Will just sighed and shook his head. "I just didn't want to worry you. It looks like I did anyway."

"It's nothing to worry about Will." Elizabeth gave her husband a sidelong look and she knew that, just below the surface, something seemed to be bothering him. "Is there something else?"

"Well...I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" she asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Why did you wait for me?" he asked while squinting at the wall.

If Elizabeth had been expecting him to ask any other question, it definitely would not have been that one.

"I know it sounds stupid," he said sheepishly, "but it isn't as though I'm anything special. It's not like you couldn't have any other eligible man. After all, I'm only a blacksmith...I mean a pirate. I mean, I'm just one man who left."

Elizabeth jumped up could only stare at him. "That's what you've been thinking about? Will Turner, of course I would wait for you."

"I know you would," Will said standing up, "I just don't see why. What is so special about me? It's not like I stand out in a crowd. Not like there aren't hundreds of other men out there just like me. What's the appeal? Why choose me?"

Elizabeth was actually stunned into silence. She knew the answer, but could not believe that this was what Will had been thinking. Did he really think that lowly of himself? "Why would you ask me that Will? I chose you _because_ you're you. I couldn't picture myself with anyone but you and no one, not even my Father could stop me from being you the one I loved and will always love."

"But-"

"No more buts Mr. Turner. Please, just come to bed and we can discuss this a bit more."

She extended a hand to him and Will took it. They went back into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed. Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth before she groaned.

"Why are you having these doubts Will? I see no reason for you to have them so please explain this to me," Elizabeth asked.

Will couldn't exactly look her right in the eyes before the words came out. "I just feel- I feel no better than my own father. The absentee man who just happens to show up one day to try and raise a family. I have no money, no real job, nothing saved up. Even if I did have something before, it would likely be gone now due to us being arrested and all."

"And you think I care about money all of a sudden?"

"I need to do something to provide," Will said jumping up. "10 years Elizabeth. You lived for 10 whole years without me or any man save for the pirates of course. Jack Sparrow did more for you than I could. Probably could do more now for you than I can. Nothing, I am worth nothing right now."

Elizabeth slowly got out of the bed. She walked over to him, raised a hand and slapped him on the cheek. "Will Turner, you are speaking nonsense."

She placed both of her hands on both of his cheeks, pulled him down and kissed him. Will's face softened and he visibly relaxed as she pulled away.

"Will, you're going to have to take each day as they come to you. Now I have, and always will, love you. There is nothing that can take that love away. Again I say, I love you _because_ you're you"

As if the moment wasn't perfect enough, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth called, already knowing who it was.

There stood their handsome little boy. He was half asleep, his hair was tousled and under one arm he was clutching his pillow.

"Something wrong son?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"I heard you and Papa yelling and I wanted to make sure that everything was fine," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Of course. Everything is fine William," Will said, now walking to stand by him as well.

The boy wrapped his arms around Will's midsection and held on tightly. Will placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before hugging him as well.

"William?" Elizabeth asked coming behind her son. "How much do you love your father?"

"Oh I love Papa very much," the boy said nodding his head very quickly.

"And are you mad that he couldn't be there for you when you were little?" Elizabeth cautioned a glance at her husband and his eyes seemed to be telling her to stop.

"Of course not," William said right away. "He was to be on the Dutchman helping all those poor souls who got lost at sea. It was a very honorable thing to do and I couldn't be more proud."

The boy hugged his father one more time, then his mother before leaving once again to go back to sleep. Will watched him go before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Now, are you ready for bed?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Will only nodded, took her hand and they both walked over to the bed together. He waited until she got in first before climbing in after her. He gave her one last kiss, turned over, and waited for sleep to envelop him.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
